


Joys of Babysitting

by FanaticKay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Félix Agreste - Freeform, ladrien, young Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: Poor Adrien Agreste is forced to babysit his silent younger cousin. Luckily, a certain bug is passing by.





	Joys of Babysitting

How Adrien was roped into babysitting one Felix Agreste, he still wasn’t sure. His father’s brother had dropped by today and miraculously convinced (forced) Gabriel to take a personal day to catch up. Before Adrien knew it, a five-year-old boy was placed into his arms with instruction from his father to take care of him. With that, both adults walked out of the house for lunch. 

The model stood in the cold foyer, unsure of what to do. Felix looked up at him expectantly, though in Adrien’s opinion it was a bit judgmental. He put the boy down and crouched next to him, figuring out what to say. C’mon, Agreste. It’s just a little kid. Can’t be that hard, you were a kid once! 

“So, Felix, what do you want to do?” he asked, leading his cousin to his room. The gray-eyed boy shrugged, both hands stuffed into his pockets as he entered Adrien’s room. Adrien tried again, “What do you like to do?” Again, a shrug was his response. Adrien suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

He tried everything. Playing the piano? Shake of the head. Video games? A simple ‘no’ was let out. Foosball? Nope. Coloring? Negative. Drawing? Reading? Movies? Nu-uh, nada, no way. Whatever Adrien suggested, the younger boy seemed to shoot it down. At this point, he was half-considering turning into Chat Noir then and there, secret identities be damned, to have some emotion appear on Felix’s face. 

Out of options, Adrien led the boy back down the marble staircase and through the heavy doors. The warm, summer breeze greeted them. They walked around the massive house, across the perfectly landscaped grounds, until they reached the back. Felix’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight ahead of him. A gorgeous flower garden resided next to a koi pond behind the Agreste estate. Groups of roses, cowslips, poppies, daisies, and lily of the valleys, adorned the carefully crafted area. Koi fish splashed around happily in their home. 

Adrien took the scene in, tears pricked his eyes. The more he looked, the more he could see the shadow of his mother in the garden. Her blonde hair would be pulled back into a ponytail, though a few stubborn pieces still made their way in front of her face. Those green eyes would be sparkling with determination, ready to take out any pesky weeds trying to infiltrate her masterpiece. Her laugh echoed in his head recalling the time he tried to pull out a rather tenacious weed and ended up flat on his bottom, the plant still stood strong. 

Felix tugged on his pant leg, gray eyes piercing into his green ones. Adrien shook his head and blinked back the tears. “This used to be my mom’s favorite place,” he explained, though he knew the younger boy wouldn’t understand. Gratefully, Felix accepted the response and started to explore around the koi pond. He sat down near the edge and looked up at the sky. A few moments later, Adrien joined him. 

“What’s that?” Felix startled his older cousin, breaking the silence. A little finger pointed to a red and black figure approaching the roof of a building opposite of them. Adrien squinted, already knowing exactly what ‘that’ was. 

“That’s Ladybug,” he stood up, using his hand as a makeshift visor to make sure his mind wasn’t playing a trick on him. He worried that perhaps the city was in danger and waved his arms to get her attention. Using her yo-yo, she swung over and perched herself on the fence before jumping down in a crouch position. 

“Bonjour,” she smiled at them, standing effortlessly. “How are you?”

“Hi! We- we’re great, yeah,” Adrien stuttered out. “How about you? Is everything okay? No stray akumas, right?”

She chuckled and Adrien swore he heard the voice of a thousand angels. “Nothing to worry about, the city is safe and sound.” 

While the teenagers were talking, Felix had snuck up behind Adrien, curious of the commotion. He peeked out from his ‘safety wall.’

“And who’s this?” Ladybug crouched down so she was eye-level with the younger Agreste.

Adrien jumped when he realized the boy was right behind him. “Oh, this is my younger cousin, Felix. I’m babysitting him while our fathers are out. Felix, this is Ladybug.”

“Nice to meet you, Felix,” she smiled warmly.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Felix grinned at her. It was the first pure emotion had seen on him all day.

Needless to say, the two hit it off perfectly. Felix laughed and talked with her, about anything and everything. They examined flowers, watched butterflies, and cloud gazed together, pointing out ridiculous shapes. It gave a chance for Adrien to look at her and truly see her.

As Chat Noir, he rarely saw the relaxed, fun side of his partner. Watching her then, she got more beautiful by the second. He fell in love with the way her smile reached his eyes. He was mesmerized by the splash of freckles artfully splayed across her nose and cheeks. Her bluebell eyes seemed to sparkle even more than usual. Her lips were a gorgeous shade of pink. Her button nose became cuter by the second. It was then Adrien realized how hard he really fell for her. He had planned their whole future together, for crying out loud! And the interactions she had with Felix couldn’t help but confirm his suspicions of her being a great mother one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanatic-kay


End file.
